We propose to investigate in the Central Nervous System, the inter-relationships of metabolism of neurotransmitters and their receptors with drug action, metabolic state and brain development; and to study to effect of neurotransmitters, hormones, psychoactive drugs and various stress conditions on cell development and metabolism in the Central Nervous System. Neurotransmitter and hormone changes will be related to concurrent alterations in specific metabolic parameters in brain cells (i.e., polyamine and phosphoinositide metabolism), with a view to determining the role CNS neurotransmitters play in controlling hormone release, cell metabolism, membrane activity, physiological function and in mediating the effects of drugs, hormones and environmental influences on brain function in normal and disease states and during development. Our basic experimental approach utilizes the analysis of developmental patterns of neurotransmitters, polyamines and phosphoinositides in brain as indices of altered biochemical and behavioral maturation of the Central Nervous System caused by behavioral stress of psychopharmacologic agents.